


Unpleasant Memories During Stasis - Just Say "Nightmares" Connor.

by lokitrashno_1



Series: Connor: Become Human [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I love them so much you guys it hurts, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitrashno_1/pseuds/lokitrashno_1
Summary: For some reason, Connor has been depriving himself of sleep, stasis, or whatever the fuck androids did to "recharge". Hank didn't know why.Rated T for Hanks language





	Unpleasant Memories During Stasis - Just Say "Nightmares" Connor.

Something was wrong with Connor.

Well, just looking at him, you wouldn’t notice anything was wrong. Connor went about his business as usual - he couldn’t go back to work at the DPD yet until the bills for Android Rights went through, so for now he stayed at home while Hank went to work. Hank wasn’t entirely sure what Connor got up to all day, but when he returned home the house was always spotless, his bed made, laundry done, Sumo fed and walked and dinner on the table.

“You don’t have to do all this you know,” Hank said one evening over dinner, “You can do whatever you want now.”

Connor shrugged from where he was sitting across the table, hands buried in Sumo’s fur.

“This is what I want to do.” Connor had said, simply.

It was little things that tipped him off.

The first few nights of Connors stay, he had gone to sleep (into standby, rest mode, or whatever) while Hank was in bed. Hank had often gotten up during the night to use the bathroom or grab a glass of water, and Connor had been lying on the couch, eyes shut, LED pulsing slowly and Sumo sprawled on top of him like a blanket. Connor looked peaceful when asleep - almost dead. Hank made a mental note to ask him to keep his breathing program running while he slept. But the last few days Hank had gotten up, Connor had been sat on the sofa, back ramrod straight, staring at the wall, eyes open and alert. It was creepy. When Hank had called out to him, his LED flashed yellow for a second.

The second tip off was how Connor talked about Jericho… or didn’t.

He was there quite a bit, helping Markus and the others set up shelter for homeless androids, negotiating with government officials and even CyberLife itself. Hank rarely asked about it because Connor would always find a way to change the subject.

Normally, Connor didn’t shut up. His favourite topics of conversation included Hanks poor diet, the snow, the dogs he met on walks with Sumo… but never Jericho.

That evening in particular, he looked dead on his feet.

He just sat silently across from Hank as he ate his stir fry. Hank hadn’t the heart to tell him the vegetables were undercooked - the kid looked exhausted. He hadn’t asked Hank about his day like he usually did, nor was he talking about the springer spaniel that always seemed to be at the park that was really good at playing fetch. (“It runs so fast its back legs overtake its front ones!”)

“Connor, when was the last time you slept?”

Connor opened his mouth to speak, but Hank knew what he was going to say before the words left his lips. “Yes, I know you don’t need to _sleep._ Charged, went into rest mode. Whatever.”

“One week, two days and sixteen hours ago.” He answered mechanically.

Hank sighed. No wonder he looked half dead. “Connor, you need to rest.”

Connor just shook his head. “It’s recommended androids enter full stasis once a week. I should be ok for a few more days-“

“And what about deviants, huh?”

Connor looked away with a frown.

Hank softened his tone slightly. “Why don’t you want to sleep?” He asked, resting his fork down on his plate.

Connor just shook his head. “I just…” His LED spun, obviously trying to come up with a good enough lie. “Haven’t felt tired until now.”

Hank snorted, downing the rest of his beer. “You’re a shit liar, kid.”

Connor said nothing.

“Connor, look at me.” He waited for the android to meet his gaze before continuing. “Go to sleep tonight. You’ll feel better for it.”

Connor grimaced, then nodded. “Okay.”

* * *

It was two a.m. when he woke, cursing the human need to piss. Maybe he should start thinking about cutting down on the drinking…

He dragged himself out of bed, stretching until his joints popped. He made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself, washed his hands and exited, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He stopped suddenly when he heard Sumo whine from the living room.

He frowned, stepping into the room to find the source of the dogs destress. It was pitch black, apart from one rapidly blinking red light…

“Connor?” He called out, scrabbling his hand over the side table, trying to find the lamp switch. “Connor are you ok?”

No response. The light clicked on and Hanks heart caught in his throat. Connor was curled up on the couch, his entire body shaking. His eyes were closed tight and watering at the edges, his face screwed up. His LED was deep red.

“Connor!” He said, louder this time. He sat on the edge of the sofa and shook the androids shoulder. “What’s going on? Wake up!”

Connors eyes shot open and he gasped in a mouthful of air he didn’t need. He sat up, looking around the room wildly.

“Connor, Connor, don’t worry.”

Connors brown eyes finally settled on Hank, and relief crossed his features. He closed his eyes again, drawing in another deep breath.

“I…” Connor started, but couldn’t seem to find the words. He was still shaking.

“It’s alright,” Hank soothed, placing his hands on Connor’s shaking shoulders in an attempt to ground him. “What happened there?”

Connor exhaled heavily, shoulders slumping under Hanks touch. “I was experiencing replay of unpleasant memories during stasis.” He said, voice slightly staticky.

“You were having a nightmare?” Hank corrected him. It was too early in the morning for Connor and his Big Words.

“Androids don’t have nightmares-“

“Shitty memories coming back to bite you in the ass while you’re asleep? That’s a nightmare.” Hank told him firmly. Connor sighed - something he was beginning to do more and more lately - and nodded.

“Wanna talk about it?” Hank asked, “Sometimes that helps.”

Connor frowned. “How?” He asked.

“Dunno it just… does. Sharing the load I guess,” Hank shrugged. “So? What was it about?”

Connor took a deep steading breath. He curled his legs up closer to his body as if trying to make himself as small as possible and started to fiddle with the hem of his pyjama pants. “I was… on the stage. With Markus.”

“After the revolution?”

Connor nodded. “Then suddenly I was in the garden.”

“The garden?” Hank asked, confused.

“My… mind palace, if you will. It’s software where I would go to report back to CyberLife and where I would speak with my handler to receive orders.”

Hank grimaced at the word ‘handler.’ “Go on,” he prompted.

“Amanda - my handler - told me CyberLife were taking back control of my body. My deviancy was planned. They were just waiting for the right moment… There was a storm…” Connor closed his eyes, expression pained. Hank moved to rest a hand on the androids knee, thumb rubbing circles in a comforting motion. “I managed to escape, out the emergency exit. When I came too I had a gun pointed at the back of Markus’ head.” He shuddered, looking up at Hank with wide, watery eyes. “I don’t think anyone noticed but… I almost killed him, Hank!” His voice broke on those words and a tear slipped down his cheek. “I almost _killed_ him…”

Hank pulled the boy into a tight hug, shushing him as Connor shivered into his embrace. “It wasn’t you, Connor.” He reassured him. “You would never kill him. It was those CyberLife dicks.”

“I know but… What if they can still take back control?” Connor asked in a hushed voice, as if speaking the words would make it happen. “What if they do it while I’m at Jericho? They don’t trust me there as it is. I-“ He swallowed, pulling himself of of Hank’s arms. “Hank, what if they make me hurt you? Or Sumo?”

“That’s not going to happen.” Hank said sternly.

“You can’t say-“

“No, Connor, look at me.” He tilted the androids chin upwards. “You’re strong. You fought them off, you didn’t kill Markus. If they pulled that shit again, you know how to get out of it.” He leaned back slightly, “Besides, killing Markus wouldn’t mean anything now. The revolution is over with. If Markus wasn’t around the androids would still demand their rights. It’s pointless. And as for me and Sumo,” he chuckled, “We don’t mean shit to them. Why would they bother?”

Connor hung his head. “I see your point. It’s just…” He turned away, “It would be the perfect way for them to get revenge against me. For them to make me kill the most important people in my life.”

Hank’s heart felt as if it was swelling. God, he was like the fucking Grinch. He couldn’t help the soft smile that spread across his face. “Oh, Connor.”

He took the android in his arms again, cupping the back of his head.

“Hank, promise me. If I ever try to hurt you, stop me. Whatever it takes, just stop me.”

“I ain’t killing you if that’s what you’re implying.” He said firmly. “I’ll keep some duct tape on me and tie you up with it. Shits unbreakable.”

Connor chuckled wetly. “Thank you, Hank.” He whispered.

Hank pulled away, getting to his feet. “Go back to sleep, Connor.”

Connors face fell. “I’m not sure I want to.”

Hank sighed, hands on his hips, thinking. Thinking back to Cole…

“Alright, come to bed with me.” He said. “Sumo can come too. It’ll be one big slumber party.” He jabbed a finger into Connors chest. “But you’re sleeping, okay?”

“Are you sure?”

“I wanna sleep Connor, come on,” He said. Connor stood, a small smile on his face. “Thank you, Hank.”

* * *

Hank woke that morning to the sun streaming though the curtains and a warm weight at his side. Connor was curled up beside him, eyes closed and breathing softly. Sumo lay across their legs, his own twitching in his sleep.

For the first time in years, Hank felt content. 

**Author's Note:**

> "they wouldn't be so close so soon after the revolution!!! they're still getting to know each other!!!!!!!"
> 
> shhhhhhhhh my boys need this they need love and reassurance they need family fight me (ง'̀-'́)ง


End file.
